Electronic lighting is critical for indoor, outdoor and nighttime activities. Electronic lighting is typically provided from fixed locations, where a light source receives electrical power from a fixed and wired power source. Such lighting is useful in illuminating a particular area, but lacks the flexibility of more portable lighting systems. For example, a user would need to spend a substantial amount of time and money installing additional wiring to support additional lights within a building structure, such as a house or office.
Internally powered portable lighting systems have been developed to provide illumination in more varied locations and situations. However, such internally powered portable lighting systems are not optimized to provide illumination both in fixed locations and in varied locations. Additionally, such internally powered portable lighting systems are not typically aesthetically pleasing and they lack the ability to be easily mounted and re-mounted in various locations. For example, portable lighting systems, such as flashlights, do not typically match the decor of a home or office and they do not illuminate a location not in use.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a light switch that can be installed on a wall surface and that is able to provide illumination in a variety of configurations and situations.